


Это не Фрэнк

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Кто взорвал чучело сенатора от республиканцев на главной площади?





	Это не Фрэнк

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно [кадром](http://i.imgur.com/rR5EUaB.jpg)

— Кто взорвал чучело сенатора от республиканцев на главной площади?  
— Это не Фрэнк.

— Кто заложил взрывчатку в месте встречи трех коррумпированных полицейских?  
— Это не Фрэнк.

— Не знаю я, кто разрисовал ваш забор голыми женщинами, миссис Петерсон, это тоже был не Фрэнк.

Что бы ни произошло — это был не Фрэнк.

— Мэтт?  
— Это не Фрэнк.  
— Ты ебанулся? Я тебя в бар зову.

— Мэтт.  
— Это не Фрэнк.  
— Ясное дело, это не Фрэнк. Я Фрэнк!

— Кто выпил весь кофе в офисе?  
— Это не Фрэнк!  
— Стоп, ты привёл в офис Карателя?!

— Кто у нас сладкий котёночек!  
— Это не Фрэнк!  
— ТО ЕСТЬ КАК НЕ Я.

— А кто-о-о ждёт нас за калиткой, да это же...  
— Не Фрэнк.  
— Мэтт, ты же не привёл Карателя на день рождения младшей дочери министра юстиции, правда?  
— То есть как не Фрэнк?!

— Кого вы видели в ночь преступления?  
— Это не Фрэнк, ваша честь.  
— Я обращалась к свидетелю, мистер Мёрдок.

— Кто написал билль о правах человека?  
— Это не Фрэнк.  
— Вон из класса, Мёрдок, ты закончил школу пятнадцать лет назад.

— А помнишь тот фильм, ну, этот, про парня с головой куклы и в жёлтых сапогах?  
— Это не Фрэнк.  
— ...сдаётся мне, ты пиздишь.

— Кто же, кто же убил Лору Палмер?  
— Это не…  
— Ах да, точно, спойлеры, спасибо, Мэтт.

*ЗВОНОК*  
— Это не Фрэнк.  
— Наверное, потому что я звоню Мэтту Мёрдоку. (пауза) Хотя в последнее время услышать Карателя, позвонив Мэтту Мёрдоку, стало логичным.

— А кто этот Каратель?  
— Это не Фрэнк.  
— ...Ну Мэтт.

Не Фрэнк. Не Фрэнк. Не Фрэнк.


End file.
